The present disclosure relates to a wireless charging transmitter and a wireless charging system using the same.
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, various wireless functions, from data transmission to power transmission, have become available. A wireless charging method for charging various portable apparatuses in a non-contact manner has gained prominence.
In a wireless power transmitting technology according to the related art, a number of limitations on smoothly performing charging are present. That is, in transmitting and receiving power wirelessly, restrictions, such as a limited transmission distance, and a restrictive positional relationship between a transmitter and a receiver, are present. Therefore, limitations in which wireless power charging may only be performed if a wireless power receiver is positioned in a specific position or in a specific direction with respect to a wireless power transmitter may be present.
Meanwhile, wireless power transfer technology has been applied to various portable apparatuses. Therefore, there is a demand for wireless power charging technology allowing charging to be efficiently performed in a range of environments.